elena_z_avalorufandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Niefortunne znalezisko
Niefortunne znalezisko – siódmy odcinek serialu Elena z Avaloru. Fabuła Żeby udowodnić, że ta nadaje się do Wielkiej Rady, Elena wyznacza Naomi kierowanie wykopaliskami archeologicznymi, ale jej autorytet jest nieustannie kwestionowany przez Estebana. Streszczenie Błysk leci nad miastem z kokosami w łapach, gdy nagle Luna mu je zabiera. Gdy Błysk dogania Lunę, ona rzuca kokosy do Monsuna, który potem z nimi ucieka. Potem Monsun i Luna rzucają do siebie nawzajem kokosy, dopóki Luna nie traci orientacji, przez co nie łapie kokosów, które mocno lądują na stojącym na placu obelisku. Obelisk przez to się rozpada i zapada pod ziemię. Luna pokazuje Monsunowi i Błyskowi pod ziemią coś, co wygląda na skarb. Luna chce zabrać skarb, ale Błysk jej nie pozwala i postanawia powiadomić Elenę. Naomi pomaga tacie w porcie, gdy nagle pojawia się Elena i mówi przyjaciółce, że zaraz będzie ważne zebranie Wielkiej Rady, bo Jaguny odkryły pod ziemią skarb. Na miejscu profesor Mendoza mówi Elenie, że to, co odkryto, to coś więcej, niż zwykły skarb, bo to starożytna komnata maruwiańska. Esteban chce usunąć wykopaliska, gdyż one są na drodze dojazdowej do Via Mercado, ale pani profesor tłumaczy mu, że ich historia jest najważniejsza, i opowiada, że Maruwiańczycy żyli setki lat wcześniej przed nimi i nagle zniknęli bez śladu, i że od wielu lat dokumentuje w swoim przewodniku wszelkie po nich pozostałości, ale ta komnata jest wyjątkowa i potrzeba czasu, żeby ją dokładnie zbadać. Naomi zgadza się z profesor Mendozą, ale Esteban mówi jej, że ona nie jest upoważniona do podejmowania takich decyzji. Francisco tłumaczy Estebanowi, że Naomi jest członkinią Wielkiej Rady. Esteban natomiast mówi, że Naomi nie jest z królewskiego rodu, nie ma pojęcia o sprawowaniu władzy, nie ma doświadczenia i kwalifikacji, i była tylko zwykłą dziewczyną z portu, zanim Elena powołała ją do rady. Elena staje w obronie Naomi i postanawia, że to Naomi będzie odpowiadać za wykopaliska. Wracając do portu, Naomi mówi Elenie, że Esteban może mieć co do niej rację. Elena tłumaczy Naomi, że Esteban nie ma racji i ona mu to udowodni. Naomi potem mówi tacie, że będzie kierowała wykopaliskami, i potem piosenką wyraża swoje zamiary stania się wyjątkową po odkryciu tego, co tam jest. Daniel mówi córce, że dla niego ona od urodzenia jest wyjątkowa. Naomi natomiast mówi tacie, że od jutra będzie dla wszystkich wyjątkowa. Nazajutrz zaczynają się wykopaliska. Naomi zauważa w komnacie kryształową ścianę. Profesor Mendoza mówi, że to dzięki tej ścianie komnata jest tak wyjątkowa. Gdy Naomi pyta, czy sprawdzą, co jest za ścianą, pani profesor prosi ją, by delikatnie odłupała małe kawałki, które trzeba zanalizować. Naomi nakazuje Elenie i Estebanowi pozbierać wszystkie relikty. Podczas rozszyfrowania glifów, profesor Mendoza zauważa jeden obrazujący jakiegoś stwora i zauważa w przewodniku, że ten glif oznacza elfiaka, po czym opowiada Elenie, że elfiaki to bardzo wredne elfy z innej krainy i że legenda głosi, iż trzej bracia elfiaki przybyli do Avaloru, siejąc wokół spustoszenie, aż w końcu czarodziej ich złapał i uwięził na wieczne czasy w trzech komnatach, każdego w oddzielnej. Esteban mówi Naomi, że ona wszystko robi nie tak i że ona ma szybciej odłupać kawałki. Naomi próbuje przypomnieć Estebanowi, co profesor Mendoza mówiła. Esteban natomiast mówi Naomi, że uczył się archeologii w ramach jego "królewskiego" fakultetu, i zmusza ją, by dała mu kilof. Naomi więc daje Estebanowi kilof. Esteban mocno uderza w ścianę kilofem, przez co ściana pęka i się rozpada. Zza ściany wyskakuje mały stwór i profesor Mendoza mówi, że to elfiak i że otworzyli jedną z komnat. Pani profesor mówi, że trzeba złapać elfiaka, zanim on uwolni swoich braci, i że pozostałe komnaty są nieopodal w Avalorze. Elfiak zabiera pani profesor przewodnik. Gdy Elena próbuje złapać elfiaka, ten staje się niewidzialny, po czym ucieka. Profesor Mendoza mówi, że elfiak szybciej znajdzie braci z przewodnikiem i że trzeba go powstrzymać, zanim spowoduje chaos w całym królestwie. Naomi zauważa złote glify, ale Esteban mówi jej, że to nie czas na oglądanie rysunków, po czym obwinia ją za wywołanie katastrofy. Naomi przypomina Estebanowi, że to on rozwalił ścianę, ale on nie słucha. Elfiak ucieka po parku i dzięki przewodnikowi zauważa, że komnata, w której jest uwięziony jeden z jego braci, jest w małej piramidzie po drugiej stronie jeziora. Elena, Naomi, Esteban i profesor Mendoza próbują zatrzymać elfiaka, ale on ucieka beczką na drugą stronę jeziora, i oni go gonią łódką. Elfiak dociera do piramidy, ale nie daje rady otworzyć drzwi. Esteban wyciąga łom do walki z elfiakiem. Naomi tłumaczy Estebanowi, że trzeba to zaplanować, ale on znowu nie słucha i biegnie do elfiaka. Elfiak rzuca w Estebana przewodnikiem, po czym temu drugiemu wypada z ręki łom. Elfiak zabiera Estebanowi łom i otwiera wejście, a potem uwalnia swojego brata. Naomi próbuje złapać elfiaki w sieć, ale Esteban próbuje wyrwać jej z ręki sieć, chcąc sam rzucić sieć. Elfiaki wykorzystują to, by zaczepiać skłóconych Naomi i Estebana, i potem znów uciekają. Esteban znowu obwinia Naomi, która wściekle mu mówi, że on nie słuchał, gdy mówiła, że potrzebny był plan. Elena mówi Estebanowi, że elfiak wszedł dzięki jego łomowi. Esteban nie słucha nawet Eleny i mówi, że trzeba zawiadomić pałac. Profesor Mendoza mówi, że trzecia komnata jest za pałacowym wodospadem. Naomi zauważa złote glify, które są podobne do tych z poprzedniej komnaty, i namawia grupę, by spojrzeli. Profesor Mendoza mówi, że te złote glify ostrzegają, że trzy elfiaki to strażnicy wejścia i każdy z nich posiada magiczny klejnot, a z połączenia trzech klejnotów powstaje klucz otwierający wrota do elfickiego świata, a wtedy tysiące elfiaków opanują Avalor. Esteban obwinia Naomi o to, że królestwo będzie zagrożone. Naomi natomiast mówi, że mogą przeszkodzić elfiakom, bo one jeszcze nie uwolniły trzeciego elfiaka. Elena, Naomi, Esteban i profesor Mendoza docierają na miejsce. Pani profesor zauważa, że skalna płyta na trawie to tak naprawdę drzwi. Naomi postanawia zastawić pułapkę na elfiaki. Po zastawieniu pułapki, Elena, Naomi, Esteban i profesor Mendoza widzą z ukrycia jednego elfiaka znajdującego właz. Gdy elfiak otwiera właz, Esteban każe Naomi zrzucać sieć, ale ona mówi, że brakuje brata elfiaka. Esteban jednak mówi, że ten drugi jest pewnie niewidzialny, i sam szybko zrzuca sieć na elfiaka. Jednak okazuje się, że tylko jeden elfiak dał się złapać, a jego brat zaskakuje Naomi i pozostałych z tyłu i uwalnia brata z sieci. Elfiaki potem łapią Naomi i pozostałych w sieć, po czym uwalniają trzeciego brata. Klejnoty, które noszą elfiaki, zaczynają świecić. Esteban próbuje złapać elfiaki, ale przez to, że jest w sieci, potyka się i wpada razem z Eleną, Naomi i profesor Mendozą do komnaty. Elfiaki uciekają. Elena nie daje rady wspiąć się po stromej ścianie. Esteban znowu obwinia o wszystko Naomi. Mając już dosyć, Elena wściekle mówi Estebanowi, że to on, a nie Naomi, jest problemem: On wypuścił z komnaty pierwszego elfiaka, on nie posłuchał Naomi w parku i on za szybko zarzucił pułapkę. Naomi mówi, że to jednak jest jej wina, bo to ona kierowała wykopaliskami, a pozwoliła Estebanowi rozwalić ścianę, zamiast się sprzeciwić, i wyznaje, że chciała dokonać wielkiego odkrycia i zrobić coś wyjątkowego, by udowodnić, że nadaje się do Wielkiej Rady, a okazuje się, że jest tylko dziewczyną z portu. Elena pociesza Naomi, mówiąc jej, że ona nadaje się do Wielkiej Rady i to ona miała wspaniałe pomysły, jak uporać się z elfiakami, i ona na pewno wymyśli sposób, jak wydostać się z pułapki, bo królestwo jej potrzebuje. Dzięki temu Naomi odzyskuje pewność siebie. Tymczasem Błysk, Luna i Monsun widzą, jak elfiaki biegają po mieście. Wiedząc, jak wydostać się z pułapki, Naomi tnie kryształem sieć, dwa razy ją wydłużając, i rzuca ją do włazu, wydostając siebie i pozostałych. Błysk, Luna i Monsun mówią Elenie i pozostałym, że widzieli elfiaki z linami i hakami. Naomi zgaduje, że elfiaki ukradły te rzeczy do wspinaczki. Profesor Mendoza mówi, że jest tylko jedna maruwiańska ruina na górze tak stromej, że potrzeba sprzętu do wspinaczki, a ta góra to Słoneczny klif. Elena dochodzi do wniosku, że tam jest wejście do świata elfiaków. Elena, Naomi, Esteban i profesor Mendoza lecą na Jagunach na miejsce, ale niestety, elfiaki dostały się tam pierwsze i tworzą klucz ze swoich klejnotów, po czym otwierają nim wrota. Całe stado elfiaków zbliża się do wrót. Profesor Mendoza mówi, że tunel się zamknie, jeśli klucz zostanie wyjęty. Naomi więc nakazuje Elenie i pani profesor zabrać klucz, a Estebanowi pomóc jej zabrać elfiakom liny. Elfiaki nie pozwalają Elenie i pani profesor zbliżyć się do klucza. Naomi łapie elfiaki w linę i razem z Estebanem próbuje je zatrzymać. Jeden z elfiaków odgryza linę, żeby uciec z braćmi, ale Naomi szybko ich znów łapie. Naomi i Esteban wrzucają elfiaki do tunelu. Elena i profesor Mendoza wyjmują klucz i wrota się zamykają, zanim elfiaki zdążyły uciec. Naomi pochwala to, jak Esteban rzucił lassem, i doradza mu zgłoszenie się do portu, gdyby szukał pracy. Esteban mówi Naomi, że oboje nie mają na to czasu, bo oboje mają obowiązki w Wielkiej Radzie i ona nadal kieruje wykopaliskami. Gdy Naomi wraca do portu, ojciec pyta się jej, czy dokonała wielkich odkryć. Naomi mówi tacie, iż myślała, że może wszystkim udowodnić, że nadaje się do Wielkiej Rady, ale tak naprawdę musiała to udowodnić tylko sobie, i udało jej się. Daniel mówi córce, że od chwili jej narodzin wie, że ona jest wyjątkowa, i ona wreszcie sama to odkryła. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Elena, jej rodzina i jej przyjaciele nawiązują współpracę z panią archeolog, profesor Mendozą, dzięki której mają styczność z maruwiańską historią. Bohaterowie Główni bohaterowie * Księżniczka Elena * Naomi Turner * Kanclerz Esteban * Profesor Mendoza * Elfiaki Pozostali bohaterowie * Błysk * Luna * Monsun * Francisco Flores * Daniel Turner * Higgins (tło) * Luisa Flores (tło) * Maruwiańczycy (wspomnieni) * Bezimienny czarodziej (wspomniany) * Królewscy strażnicy * Marynarze * Cywile Piosenka * Chcę być wyjątkowa – Naomi Kontynuacja * Elena powołała Naomi do Wielkiej Rady w odcinku "Pierwszy dzień Panowania", tak jak Estebana. Ciekawostki * Elena czyta tytuł odcinka. * To pierwszy odcinek, w którym Elena nie śpiewa piosenki. * W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy pojawia się profesor Mendoza. * Odcinek ten został umieszczony na DVD zatytułowanym Elena and the Secret of Avalor (pol. dosł. Elena i sekret Avaloru), który wszedł do sprzedaży 7 lutego 2017 roku. * Na podstawie odcinka powstała ilustrowana książka zatytułowana Elena and Naomi's Big Adventure (pol. dosł. Wielka przygoda Eleny i Naomi), która została wydana 3 stycznia 2017 roku. * Morał: Miej bezpośrednią pewność siebie i zachowuj się mądrze. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 1